wahwahfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibanez
Ibanez is a company that creates effect pedals as well as guitars and bass guitars. History The Ibanez brand name dates back to 1929 when Hoshino Gakki began importing Salvador Ibáñez guitars from Spain. In the 1970's, Maxon pedals were released under the Ibanez brand name outside of Japan. This continued until 2002 when Ibanez began marketing its own pedals. Perhaps Ibanez's most well-known effects are the Tube Screamer family of pedals. Products 10 Series * BC10 Stereo Bass Chorus * BE10 Graphic Bass EQ * BP10 Bass Compressor * BS10 Bass Stack * CD10 Delay Champ * CP10 Compressor * DCF10 Digital Chorus/Flanger * DDL10 Digital Delay II * DDL20 Digital Delay III * DL10 Delay * DML10 Modulation Delay II * DML20 Modulation Delay III * DPL10 Digital Pan Delay * DS10 Distortion Charger * DSC10 Digital Chorus * FC10 Fat Cat * GE10 Graphic EQ * LM7 L.A. Metal * LS10 Dual Loop Selector * MS10 Metal Charger * MT10 Mostortion * NB10 Noise Buster * OT10 Octave * PC10 Prime Dual Chorus * PH10 Bi-Mode Phaser * SC10 Super Stereo Chorus * SF10 Swell Flanger * SS10 Session Man * SS20 Session Man II * TC10 Twin Cam Chorus * TS10 Tube Screamer Classic * VL10 Volume Balancer * WF10 Wah Fuzz * WH10 Wah 808 Series * AD-80 Analog Delay * AF-201 Auto Filter * CP-835 Compressor II * CS-505 Chorus * FL-301 Flanger * FL-301DX Flanger * GE-601 Graphic Equalizer * OD-850 Overdrive * OD-855 Overdrive II * PQ-401 Parametric Equalizer * PT-909 Phase Tone * TS-808 Tube Screamer 9 Series * AD9 Analog Delay * AF9 Auto Filter * BC9 Bi-Mode Chorus * CP9 Compressor/Limiter * CS9 Stereo Chorus * FL9 Flanger * GE9 Graphic EQ * OD9 Overdrive * PQ9 Parametric EQ * PT9 Phaser * SD9 Sonic Distortion * SM9 Super Metal * ST9 Super Tube Screamer * TS9 Tube Screamer * TS9DX Turbo Tube Screamer Classic Series * AD99 Analog Delay * FL99 Classic Flange * PH99 Classic Phase * RC99 Rotating Chorus DCP Series * PDD-1 Delay * PDM-1 Modulation Delay * PDS-1 Distortion * POD-1 Overdrive/Distortion * PPE-1 Parametric EQ First Series * 57 Standard Wau Wau * 58 Standard Wau Fuzz * 59 Standard Fuzz * 83 Fuzz * 84 Double Sound * 93 Blubber Wah * 95 Renometer * CP-830 Compressor * Distortion Sustainer * FL-303 Flanger * FL-305 Flanger * FP-777 Flying Pan * GE-100 Graphic Equalizer * GE-1000 Graphic Equalizer * GE-300 Power Equalizer * GE-500 Graphic Equalizer * JL-70 Jetlyzer * MO-20 Mixing Box * Overdrive * Overdrive II * PE-105 Power Equalizer * PT-1000 Pedal Phaser * PT-707 Phase Tone II * PT-999 Phase Tone * ST-800 Stereo Box * ST-810 Stereo Pedal * VOC TM-776 Talking Machine L Series * ADL Delay * AFL Auto Filter * BCL Bi-Mode Chorus * BPL Bi-Mode Phaser * CCL Dual Chorus * CPL Compressor/Limiter * CSL Stereo Chorus * DCL Digital Stereo Chorus * DDL Digital Delay * DFL Digital Flanger * DML Digital Modulation Delay * FLL Flanger * GEL Graphic EQ * MSL Metal Screamer * PQL Parametric EQ * SML Super Metal * STL Super Tube Multieffects * DUE-300 Digital Multi-Effects * PUE-5 Guitar Multi Effects * PUE-5 Tube Guitar Multi Effects * PUE-5B Bass Multi Effects * UE-300 Multi-Effects * UE-303B Multi-Effects * UE-305 Multi-Effects Soundtank Series * AW5 Auto Wah * BC5 Bass Chorus * BN5 Black Noise * BP5 Bass Comp * CD5 Cyberdrive * CM5 Classic Metal * CP5 Compressor * CR5 Crunchy Rhythm * CS5 Super Chorus * DL5 Digital Delay * EM5 Echo Machine * FL5 Flanger * FZ5 60's Fuzz * MF5 Modern Fusion * PH5 Phaser * PL5 Powerlead * SP5 Slam Punk * TL5 Tremolo * TM5 Thrashmetal * TS5 Tubescreamer Tone-Lok Series * AP7 Analog Phaser * AW7 Autowah * CF7 Stereo Chorus/Flanger * DE7 Stereo Delay/Echo * DS7 Distortion * FZ7 Fuzz * LF7 Lo Fi * PD7 Phat-Hed Bass Overdrive * PH7 Phaser * PM7 Phase Modulator * SB7 Synthesizer Bass * SH7 Seventh Heaven * SM7 Smashbox * TC7 Tri Mode Chorus * TS7 Tubescreamer * WD7 Weeping Demon Tube King Series * TC999 Tube King Compressor * TK999 Tube King * TK999HT Tube King External Links * Official site * Wikipedia article * Harmony Central reviews Category:Effect pedal manufacturers Category:Manufacturer dead ends